What’s Normal in Our House Ain’t Normal in Yours
by Lola the Coconut
Summary: An original character, who's just moved into the mansion, is writing letters to her parents. It's basically just a collection, of sorts, of short stories


What's Normal in Our House Ain't Normal in Yours

This story is written from the point of view of an original character who's just moved into the Institute, and who's writing letters to her parents, like Kitty. As for this first one, it's the very first letter since moving in, thus the little bits explaining the characters and their powers. I am NOT assuming that you have no clue who anyone is.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is likely not to be mine

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad, 

How are you? I'm fine, I guess. I miss you both, and even Jessie, a bit. This girl named Kitty, or Shadowcat, said that writing a letter to you guys would help, so that's why I writing this. I know, I know, 'Whatever happened to our daughter who took five hours to write two paragraphs about Lord of the Flies?', but if you must know, I hated that book. It bugged me to my very core how stupid those boys were, though I couldn't exactly let Mrs. Dryfus know that. But writing to you guys isn't that much of a chore to me right now, since it's voluntary, and I really, really miss you two (and Jessie).

Apart from that, things are going swimmingly here (a pun, get it?). I'm actually regretting that I hid it from you both for so long, but I was so scared that you'd hate me. All of your discussions about them over the dinner table always ended in an 'if they must, they must' tone, but Kevin's parents were like that before they found out that he was gay. I'm sorry I quit the swim team so suddenly, but after I found my powers, I thought it'd be kinda unfair to the other kids. You guys understand, right?

In a house full of mutants, especially teenage ones, things happen that would never happen at home. In fact, as I wrote that sentence, Sam, or Cannonball, just blasted headfirst through two of my walls. Don't worry, though, it's all in good fun, and nobody ever gets seriously hurt. Accidental nibbles from Rahne (Wolfsbane), freezer burn from Bobby (Iceman), or actual burns from Amara (Magma) or Roberto (Sunspot) can all be easily fixed. But sometimes, it can really resemble home here. For such a huge house that houses so many kids, it seems to have a shortage of bathrooms: six of them isn't enough for a house of 15, sometimes more. This results with a lot of the morning yelling and banging matches that me and Jessie had. Just like you, Mom and Dad, apparently the teachers each have their own en-suits, so they're usually a lot more cheerful at the breakfast table, except for Logan (Wolverine), who's always grumpy.

Oof, sorry for the juice stain. Kitty, the girl who told me to write you two, just came in through the wall, through me, and then out again, looking for Sam, I think. She can walk though solid objects, which can both come in handy and be a bit annoying, like when she goes through certain objects, or people, without announcement. Mr. McCoy (Beast) once told me that she nearly left her toothbrush lodged his stomach one morning. I suppose that worse things could have happened than the juice stain. When Kitty passed though electronics, she has a tendency to make them fritz, so if I was writing this on a computer, as opposed to a pad and pen, then I would have completely lost this letter!

And Rogue just burst in, demanding to know if both Sam and Kitty were here. I said no, pointed through both or their exit walls, and then she left. Rogue can be a bit touchy, too, just like Logan. Touchy in the loosest sense, however. Her power is draining the memories, powers, and life right out of somebody if she makes skin-to-skin contact with somebody for too long. Because of that, she's a tad goth-y, you know, pale skin, dark makeup, the works. She also always has to cover up, and I feel so sorry or her on summer days. It can get way hotter here than in Buffalo, which is odd, considering Bayville's not that far south.

------ ------ ------------ Oh gosh, sorry about those lines! A lot just happened in three seconds! Well, One of Billie's (Her real name is Jubilation, her other name is Jubilee) fireworks came in though the window, followed by Bobby's too late ice ball. Then a yellow disk and a red blast streaked by, and then I heard Jean, one of the Teacher-in-Trainings, yelling "Sorry, Scott (the other T-i-T, also known as Cyclops), that was too far left!"

I'm guessing she was using her telekinesis to help the others practice their aim, though maybe she should be working on hers! Hah, just kidding. They're both great, and very in control. Also sickeningly sweet when they think they're alone (they've been dating for almost three years). Back to the exciting events of twenty seconds earlier, after the streaks of light and flying projectiles, Kurt (Nightcrawler) bamfed in, asked about Sam, Kitty, and Rogue, and after recovering from the sudden sight of his blue fuzzy face and yellow eyes (don't worry, he's not diseased or anything), I pointed him in the right direction, and he bamfed out. Honestly, what were they doing, playing Manhunt or something?

---------------- -- Sorry. I just witnessed an electrical current travel through my outlet, up the wire, and into my desk lamp, making the light bulb frizzle out. Probably just Ray (Berzerker) being the walking lightning bolt, like he usually is. So-

Wait. I just heard six of the same voice yell: "I found him! He's cornered! Hurry!" Hmm, so I guess they were playing some sort of Manhunt, and Jamie (Multiple) finally found Sam (but why would everybody else need to get to him too?). I think I'll go see…

I hope nothing as big has happened back home, and I miss you (and maybe Jessie) so much!

See you at Christmas,

Isabel

PS. I hope that you haven't given my room to Jessie. If she paints over my original fishy artwork on the walls with pink, I don't guarantee that I won't kill her when we next meet.

PPS. Since all of the others have cool superhero-y names, I've decided to call myself Agua. Like it?

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! You can do whatever you want now (hint, hint: REVIEW!) 


End file.
